Hatake Naruto
by TheRexadas
Summary: We all know Naruto's Story... but what if after a mob atack the Hokage gives Naruto a solution? Hatake Naruto Is Born! Pairing: Naruyugi
1. Chapter 1

My first fic please be nice and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now can I have my dog back?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hatake Naruto**

Prologue:

"_What did i do to deserve this?" _

This was the thought running through our little hero mind, as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him from the third mob this month

"DIE DEMON BRAT!"

"GET THE DEMON!"

All his life was like this... "demon brat this" "Kyuubi that" "hell spawn" his small 6 year old mind could never understand why, why was he so different, why was it always him?

-flashback-

It all started as a normal morning, or as normal as a jinchuuriki's morning could be.

Naruto was walking down the street,clad in an white t-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and blue pants, with his head down trying to ignore all the hate filled stares,all the whispers and sneers... Today all he wanted was go to the grocery store, buy food with the money he had been saving, courtesy of the old Hokage and Kakashi nii-san , and go home.

-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soon enough, after being throw out of most of groceries stores, he found one which seemed to be nice, and so he entered.

It was just your normal grocery store with everything you expect to find, maybe a little worn out but in Konoha that was to be expected. Naruto spotted the counter and began to walk to the man behind it.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" the vendor looked down and mentally sneered "Good day little man do you need something?" said the vendor a little too sweetly

Naruto mentally cheered, maybe this man would be one of those that treated him nice

"Ano... I was hoping to get some bread please..."

"Sure thing kid, tell me how much money do you have"

Naruto took his gama-chan out of his pocket, and showed the money to the man " I don't know if this is enough but..."

"Thank you this is enough" quickly said the man as he took all of Naruto's money. "Here you go"

He gave Naruto a small loaf of bread that if you looked close enough was starting to rot.

"Thank you very much sir!"

As Naruto was getting out of the store he was practically beaming, today he had found someone apart from the old man and Kakashi nii-san (he didn't know Teuchi and Ayame yet) that didn't hate him.

"HELP! THE DEMON BRAT STOLE MY BREAD!"

The sudden scream made Naruto look back to the grocery store and to the sneering face of man that had treated him nice, but now he was sneering maliciously to the blond child.

-end flashback-

And so now little Naruto was running from the mob, the bread tightly held against his chest as he ran away.

"_And now what, left or right?" _Naruto thought as he got to a junction _"I can't remember!" _As he heard the mob quickly approaching he made a hasty decision and ran towards the left path.

"CRAP!" Naruto had good reasons to swore, as he had ran towards a dead end, quickly turning around he found his way out blocked by the mob that was slowly advancing towards him

A rain of kunai and shuriken hit him, indicating that there were shinobi in the mob. Naruto curled himself on a ball trying to minimize the pain. The smell of blood was soon felt as kunais, broken glass bottles, pitchforks and every single weapon you could imagine were thrown against the small child. They hit him until his t-shirt was nothing but a rag, his skin bright red and in some places peeled of showing the bright flesh beneath it.

And the it stopped, Naruto for a moment dared to hope that it was over. But it was not to be, because soon the acid sting of gasoline was felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The little blond screamed to the heavens much to the delight of the crowd

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu" **Naruto looked on in horror as a roaring fireball closed in on him

It's burn and the horrid smell of gasoline was the only thing he remembered of that day before he lost conscience.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

( 2 days later Konoha Hospital)

"This is fucking unacceptable Hokage-sama! A mob of villagers torturing a child in broad daylight and they get out with the equivalent of a slap in the fucking wrist!" Yeah you could see that one Hatake Kakashi, the unofficial big brother of Naruto, was pissed

"KAKASHI! Remember with you are talking to!" Sarutobi Hiruzen reminded him, after all he may be old, but he is still the Hokage

"M-My apologies Hokage-sama" Came the forced reply of Kakashi

"Good, now I also think that the punishment should be more severe but I cannot do nothing because the council, and with that I mean the civilian council, prevents me to do so."

"How can that be Hokage-sama! YOU are supposed to be the one making the decisions, the council only serve as advisors!" Kakashi responded still angry.

"Indeed Kakashi, the council original purpose was that but they have gained immense political power since the Kyuubi attack and all the chaos that followed, they have many allies inside the village I cannot risk civil because of one child, regardless of my personal relationship with him." calmly explained the Hokage.

"So there is nothing we could do?"

"There is but... I don't know if you are ready for it"

"What Hokage-Sama? What can I Do" You could feel the hope in Kakashi's voice

"Kakashi the only way to stop the council to influence the decisions about Naruto is to someone to adopt him, namely you." The Hokage said _If Kakashi adopts Naruto the everything regarding Naruto is Kakashi's responsibility meaning the council has no say in it._

To say Kakashi was taken aback was the understatement of the century, between the death of his parents, the death of Obito, Rin's disappearance and the death of his sensei he wouldn't consider himself capable of taking care of a child... But looking at his sensei only legacy, his little brother none of that mattered. He would make this litle child life better.

"I accept Hokage-sama from this day onward Uzumaki Naruto no longer exists and Hatake Naruto is born!"

Finally! The first chapter is out the pairing is naruyugi it is negotiable but no naruhina; narusaku or naruharem

Just so you know I am Portuguese so I am sorry for any grammar errors. And I want reviews to tell me if I should continue or drop this and dedicate myself to reading only


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah i know i know i didnt update this very often (in fact i've never uptaded this story :(. )

but this story was just a test to see if i should continue writing. I did a big mistake also, i tried to write directly in english which was restraining my creative side so for my new story im going to write im my "mother" language first and then translate it ok? Btw spoiler new story is going to be a crossover.(maybe :P)

P.S. if i get enough reviews i can try and start this story

P.S.S. after i get my second story im going to search for a beta reader


End file.
